The Christmas Gift
by greenconverses
Summary: James recieves an early gift for Christmas from his wife that he never expected. A fluffy fic, just in time for the holidays.


**Author's Notes:** Just in time for Christmas, a disgusting fluffy fic for your enjoyment! This fic was greatly inspired by my friend Emily, who told me a story about her family a little bit like this during Chemistry one day. It was incredibly cute and it popped back into my head on Sunday when I was trying to think of plots for a Christmas themed fic. I hope you all enjoy this little piece and have a happy Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. I'll be sure to get back to working on my chaptered fic soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series.

**The Christmas Gift **

Two tiny hands covered his eyes, and her hair tickled his face as she leaned in to whisper in that musical voice of hers. "I have an early Christmas present for you."

James grinned and pulled her hands away from his eyes. He turned his head, looking into the beautiful eyes of his wife. They were sparkling with a familiar twinkle, one that hadn't made an appearance lately.

"Isn't Christmas Eve a bit too _late_ for _early_ Christmas presents?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Or does this present consist of you only wearing a pretty bow and us having a _fantastic_ shag before my mates come over?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she freed one hand to swat him in the arm.

"No, and just for that suggestion, Mr. Potter," she said, scooting over to his other side, "you won't be having me, with or _without _a bow, for a week."

"You sure know how to crush the holiday spirit, Evans." He sighed, reaching for a pair of socks that were lurking under the bed. He knew perfectly well that her threats were meaningless – she'd be throwing herself at him within two days. "So what's this present if it's not you wrapped up under the Christmas tree?"

"I don't know if you deserve to get it now, seeing as I'm crushing your 'holiday spirit.'"

"I love you," he said automatically, putting on his best pout for her as he pulled on his sock.

"You're such a _baby_."

His eyes followed her as she got off the bed and walked over to her dresser, pulling open the top drawer. She riffled through the contents as he watched, reminding himself to look through her knickers drawer for presents next year.

"I'm not sure if you're going to like it," she said at last, closing the drawer and walking back to the bed, hands behind her back. "It's from a Muggle store."

"Of course I'll like it – it's a present isn't it?" he said. "When did you…Oh, right. Your dockers visit on Monday."

She rolled her eyes and hopped back on the bed.

"I wanted to give you this before your mad excuses for friends come over," she explained, handing him a small wrapped present. He abandoned his second sock and immediately started tearing into the present's wrapping. "And I went to see a _doctor_, James."

"Yes, whatever. I still don't see why you couldn't have gone to see a Healer…At least _they_ don't let patients throw up all over the waiting room floor. _Muggles_."

"The only reason you think magical medicine is better is because the Healers could extract the tinsel Sirius jammed up your nose last year."

"That's a very valuable thing to know. Would you want to kiss someone with tinsel in their nostril?" James asked, pulling away the last of the paper to be confronted with a white box. He paused momentarily, looking at his wife. "Did you ever find out what's wrong?"

He recalled her coming home on Monday, curiously quiet and avoiding his inquires into her condition. She had been ill lately, throwing up and such, and James had suggested she get it checked into if she didn't want to be tossing up all over their Christmas dinner.

She shrugged, biting her lip and holding back a smile. James immediately became suspicious.

"Open it," she urged, tugging on his arm and deliberately changing the subject.

It was his turn to roll his eyes, and he turned to his present.

"I still think you should get a second opinion – from a _Healer_ – if the Muggles didn't figure it out," he continued, removing the lid of the box and digging into the fluffy white tissue paper. "It might be magically related or you could've been poisoned by Malfoy or you could be dying _right this second_ – "

"You're cute when you worry." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine – just open your gift."

Slowly, he peeled away layer by layer of the tissue paper, his attention torn between watching his wife and wondering what exactly was so special about the object in this box.

"We're actually going to have to share this gift," she cautioned, distracting him momentarily. He looked at her. That twinkle in her eyes was back full force. "I lied when I said it was just yours."

"It's not something _practical_, is it?" he asked, pulling away the last layer of paper. He glanced down. "Merlin knows my mother sends enough practical items to…to…"

James trailed off, his brow knitting in confusion.

Lying in the box, amidst the white paper, was a small ornament, shaped like a crescent moon. On the bottom tip of the crescent slept a small child, blankets nearly swallowing him whole. A sparkling star dangling from the top tip proudly carried three bold words.

_Baby's First Christmas_.

He picked up the ornament and set aside the box. It was light and delicate in his hand, and the star glittered in the sunlight. He stared it at, mouthing the words, hoping that alone would help him understand what exactly was going on.

Lily's head shifted on his shoulder, and he looked at her.

"Baby's first Christmas," he said out loud, testing it, gauging her reaction. "Baby's _first_…_baby_…"

He nearly dropped the ornament in shock.

"Lily…you're not – _we're_ not – "

Positively glowing, she nodded.

"You're _joking_," he whispered, finding it hard to breathe. A thousand emotions had exploded in his chest, and he could not believe what he was seeing. Could not fathom it – they were barely twenty, they were in the middle of a war, and they were going to be having a _baby_. _He_ was going to be a father…

"You _must_ be joking…"

"Happy Christmas, James," she replied, hugging him close.

This time he _did_ drop the ornament. It went tumbling onto the bed as he turned and kissed Lily fully on the lips, never having loved her more than he did in this moment.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Drop me a line and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
